Kuroi Kaze: Atonement
by Airheaded dude
Summary: Fast track two years into the future, Naruto has changed, a catasrophic event that leads to his own self atonement. His life changes as the events of the world, slowly start turning its wheel.


Chapter 1: Return

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves, a village that has since recovered in the aftermath of the attacks of Sand and Sound. Within its walls, countless villagers were slowly going back to their routine, getting on with their lives, with the Godaime leading them, the economy of the village slowly recuperated and the village was turning prosperous again.

As the day starts and the sun rises, a messenger bird flew into the canopy of the receivers' area delivering a coded message. When one receiver had read the note, he quickly informed the decoder and endorsed the letter to her.

Once given to the decoder, she started deciphering the message, what she got out of the message from one of the scouts near Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country) was startling…

Godaime's Office, 6 AM:

Tsunade was sound asleep after pulling an all nighter of paperwork. Once she heard a knock, no, more like banging on her front door, her mood turned sour

'_Don't I get a vacation once in a while!?'_

"I'm busy go away!" Said the busty blonde as she went back to sleep, she doesn't have time to deal with paperwork so early in the morning

"Tsunade-sama! I have disturbing news! I just received a class S report from Earth Country's borders!" Said the voice outside the door.

Adrenalin suddenly pumping into her, Tsunade got up and opened the door, the decoder, panting heavily as she ran all the way to the Hokage's office

"What is it? This had better be good! Did you know that I was in the middle of something important!?" Tsunade was beyond pissed, if this involved another set of those, slight activity of Iwa ANBU who were just patrolling the border, even though the relationship with Earth Country was shaky at best, Tsunade swore that those people stationed by that side of the border were too damn paranoid, the Third Great Shinobi War was over, period. Now let's get on with our lives and let's take a more diplomatic approach. Firing dirt at each other was not going to work.

_Current Report: Inside Earth Country,_

Tsunade's eyebrow raised, how? Why are they inside Earth Country's borders!? Don't they know that's already a breach of territory!? They are asking for war!

_Five days have passed and there was no sign of patrol from Iwa's ANBU. The team comprised of chuunin on Border patrol, became curious, as to what had happened, so we have investigated. Once we were close to the border, no ninja were present from Iwa's side, there was no one to stop us. We first believed that they were trying to lure us into a trap, but as soon as we had set foot inside Tsuchi no Kuni, not even a single shuriken was flown, nor an explosive tag ignited._

Tsunade listened intently; indeed, border patrols were shaky business, if by some chance an idiot were to cross the border from their side he would be turned into a human pin cushion and probably, a catalyst to war.

_Venturing forth inside the territory even further, we have come across a small town, we removed our headbands to not startle any residents in the area to avoid conflict. Once inside, we gathered any information investigating Iwa's __activities._

_After almost five hours of gathering information, we have received word that a man with long silver hair, wearing a green kimono, wooden sandals and red vest, was accompanied by a boy, most likely a teenager, who almost looked like Yondaime-sama, most likely, it was Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-san that were here by the time they were here, the residents estimated that they were here, more than a month ago._

Tsunade scowled at that, hearing Jiraiya's name almost threw her into a fit! So that's why he hasn't been writing for three weeks! That idiot!

_We feared for the worst, we thought that Jiraiya-sama was captured by Iwa's forces, with Naruto-san possibly killed. We had to know what had happened, so we ventured forth towards Iwa itself._

"Those morons! When they get back here! Those two will have a beating of their lives!" Tsunade roared and in some part of the world, a master and apprentice sneezed

_When we got to Iwa, we never expected it turning out like this…_

_The once mighty Iwa turned into rubble, the statues of the past Tsuchikages were utterly destroyed, there were corpses everywhere, it was the stench of death, men, women, and children alike, even livestock, there were no signs of life, Iwa was desolate._

Iwa? Destroyed? How did it happen? Tsunade wondered, something destroyed one of the five great Shinobi village.

_When we ventured forth further into the village amidst the rancid smell, we found the corpse of the Tsuchikage, terribly mutilated and his blood was everywhere on the ground, multiple cuts were found on his body, and there were countless golems that surrounded him, most likely he put up a fight before he was killed along with the rest of the villagers.__ Before he died though, he wrote something on the floor with his blood_

_The Writing indicates, 'Kuroi Kaze (Black Wind)' we believe this was the killer_

Tsunade had once read the Tsuchikage's profile, he was called the unbending leader, Kurogane Tenmaku. Able to call upon countless upon countless living inanimate objects. He was like a summoner.

_When we have searched every area in Iwa, we could not find a single trace of Jiraiya-sama or Naruto-san… We believe that they were already gone before this happened. Right now, we are heading out and__ go back on patrol, please inform all allied villages of what has happened and be alert of the Kuroi Kaze, that person maybe more dangerous than the Akatsuki are._

Tsunade mildly bit her thumb. Frustration and anger was overtaking her in the morning

"Shizune! I need you to get this document over to the records area and have them copy it, then afterwards, send this to the messenger's area and send them to all allied villages, right now!" Tsunade growled and closed her door, today was the day that Naruto would come back from Jiraiya's training and she would personally see to it that Jiraiya would receive a beating if ever Naruto suddenly changed.

Fire Country, near Konoha:

Uzumaki Naruto was sullen, after their little misadventure together, Naruto couldn't help but be somewhat catatonic after the incident, he would never be the same after that day, the day that he would kill everyone, the day his nickname was given

"_Kuroi Kaze_" Naruto cursed that name, a name that he would've adored back then if it wasn't for that

"Oi, kid, better keep up a smile, we wouldn't want to look so gloomy on our first impression since we came back." Jiraiya turned back to his apprentice who looked down on the ground and said

"Jiraiya-sensei…"

Jiraiya turned around again and looked at his student the first time he had said that name to him

"Do you think, that I should have died back there, instead of the villagers?" Asked the blonde and Jiraiya hit him on the head… Hard

"You idiot, how many times have I got to tell you, it wasn't your fault, the Tsuchikage forced you into a corner, leading you to use the fifth song, if you hadn't Konoha would be at war right now with Iwa!"

"But those civilians…" Naruto was cut off

"That asked for your death, at least somehow, deserve your sympathy? Kid, we can't all be martyrs and saints, just by handling Kyuubi you were already a martyr to the cause."

"But I didn't ask for it! I didn't want it! How come Ero-sennin!?" Naruto shouted as tears were falling from his eyes, the guilt of killing those countless people, the guilt of killing those children, it wasn't easy to bear, especially the children. Naruto couldn't bear any of it.

"Naruto, tell me, what was it that Kyuubi first taught you when you were a kid?"

"Strength is important, but survival comes first." Naruto mentioned and Jiraiya said to him

"Then do you think it is your fault just because you wanted to survive? They may have been civilians, but they also wanted your execution, being the son of Namikaze Minato"

Jiraiya was disturbed when he heard that info came out three months prior, someone had leaked vital information outside the village, it crossed into enemy lines, it meant that security in Konoha was faulting in keeping sensitive information. He would have to talk to Tsunade about this.

They were duped into thinking that Iwa was willing to have a peace treaty with Konoha, Jiraiya was concerned at frst but he sent a letter to Tsunade, which was intercepted by ninja as it travelled back to fire country, the administration then forged a letter with the Hokage's name in it, Jiraiya had to admit, those people were good with forgery.

"But why did it have to end that way, I just wanted to escape, I didn't want to fight them…"

"Kid, there are times where we can't always get what we want. Plans fail from time to time, the plan that we conjured up happened to fail, so don't go around kicking yourself alright? It wasn't your fault" Jiraiya looked at his student as Naruto finally smiled, Jiraiya, beaming in pride of his most outstanding pupil.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I have something to tell you…"

Hokage's office, later that day:

"You're WHAT!?" Tsunade was suddenly outraged, once they were back, Jiraiya was met with a fist full of face full force sending him crashing on the nearby stone wall

Eyeing the younger blonde, Tsunade was sure that the blonde has had a growth spurt, growing at least near six feet tall, the black cloak and black headband was still the trademark, the red T shirt inside was still there, the black cargo pants and the same black sandals, seemingly, the blonde had forgotten that's anything to do with orange. The sword strapped on his back, happened to be the sword that the Uzu no Akaishin requested to Yuuya to forge with the shards of the five magatama jewels of the Uzumaki clan, The Gogyou no Tsurugi (Sword of Five Elements)

"I'm quitting. I don't want to be a shinobi anymore." Said Naruto Tsunade was cracking her fists

"Why?"

"I'm… I can't take my conscience, Baa-chan, I- I was the one that killed all those people in Iwa."

Tsunade was shocked, so her instincts were right on the money, looking at her adopted brother, she could only mutter, "Kuroi Kaze"

"That's right, Tsunade no Baa-chan, in fact, the complete name given to me was…"

"Konoha no Kuroi Kaze (The Black Wind of Konoha) It was the name given to him by Tenmaku when he fought Naruto." This time it was Jiraiya who said it, standing from the pile of rubble and dusting himself off.

"So that means you've already reached Kage Level status while your still genin." Said Tsunade as stars appeared from her eyes. That means she could retire! And earlier than expected as well! Naruto would be the youngest Hokage ever!

"He did actually, he just reached it when he fought Tenmaku, but the problem now is this…" Said Jiraiya and Tsunade had to nod. Tsunade understood Naruto's problem, for someone to carry out a massacre was something that came from a nightmare, an absolute horror, so being the big sister (cough) mother (cough) she is, she let Naruto sit down with Tsunade beside him

"Naruto, tell me, what was the reason why you fought for this village?" Asked Tsunade Jiraiya sitting down as well, this time on Naruto's other side

"I wanted to protect everyone, I wanted everyone to live in peace, to not make hard decisions that are bitter to swallow, to be the Hokage that could prevent tragedies."

"But you failed at that when you were in Iwa, right?" Tsunade had wanted to know Naruto's root problem, and now she explored it

Naruto could only nod

"I didn't want to fight them, but instead I was forced to fight back, eventually using the fifth song."

"And thus the tragedy." Said Jiraiya and Naruto solemnly nodded

"Do you know what the soldier's motto is in the capital?" Tsunade asked Naruto looked at her with a dumbstruck face

"Oh, that's right, I had originally planned for us to go there but we got side tracked in Nami no Kuni for a while." Jiraiya said and Tsunade eyebrow twitched

"_Sidetracked? _Jiraiya, what in heaven's name did you mean by, _sidetracked?_"

Oops, Jiraiya had to open his big mouth, he wasn't supposed to tell that he was there to conduct research and view the bridge like a tourist that was named after his student.

"Eh, nothing Tsunade, just a little welcome party to the hometown hero." Said Jiraiya patting the blonde's back laughing nervously. It was more than a welcome party though, Naruto was surrounded by pretty women at the local baths, all of them were naked and were flirting with the flustered blonde who was shy among women, but he wouldn't tell Tsunade that, if he told him that then he'd be the one receiving the end of Tsunade's bulldozing fists.

He smiled at the memory, sometimes, his student was just too much of a lucky bastard

"Anyway, as I was saying, the soldiers from the capital have a motto saying, 'I kill a man, I save a thousand' It was a motto that pushed those men to protect their loved ones, tell me Naruto, what if you didn't do it? What if you didn't destroy Iwa? Did you know what they were planning?"

"Yeah, Iwa planned to invade both Konoha and Suna, seeing it in their weakest states, then slowly cripple Kumo's economy by a blockade since Konoha and Suna surround Kumo and completely conquer Kiri, Tenmaku wanted to expand Earth country and turn it into an empire. I wanted to stop him, tell him that causing war is useless, that the first of the agenda, is Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Both are a danger that is far more dangerous than another village. Tenmaku didn't care because he said that once he has an empire to rule, Akatsuki and Orochimaru would become nothing more than pathetic bandits."

"And so, you prevented a massive upheaval, you should be proud of yourself that you protected a village."

"But at what cost? There were children, Baa-chan, children who are still crawling on all fours, Children who still haven't entered the academy, innocent children! I couldn't do anything!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya mentioned as he stood up and looked at his student

"When I was a jounin, we were at war with Ame, we came to a small town, just near the village itself, there, I encountered three children, Orochimaru, Tsunade and I were still a team, when we encountered them, Orochimaru mentioned something that was a bit sick but somewhat humane."

"Just kill them, it will do them more good, it's more of an act of mercy than cruelty." Tsunade mentioned, Jiraiya just nodded

"I didn't, feeling my conscience was far heavier, I trained them how to fight instead." Said Jiraiya remembering the three faces of Nagato, Konan and Yahiko

"But in the end when I left them, after a short of three months, they all died. I never knew why or how they died, but I guess, it was a futile attempt from the beginning." Jiraiya said

"So what are you saying, that I should just kill them now rather than let them suffer before they die?" Naruto asked

"It's more of mercy than cruelty, once it happened, I finally understood what Orochimaru wanted to let me know back then. Letting someone live isn't always merciful."

Naruto then felt even more awful. He looked at his hands, he felt that he could still see it all, the blood of those countless people, his hands were stained with them, those children that did not know what was going on…

"I'm a killer." Naruto then gripped his head, his conscience was affecting him greatly

Tsunade was starting to turn frustrated, but she then had an idea

"If you want to sit around moping here fine, but if you want to atone for your sins, then start doing something that's productive, protect this world Naruto, protect the peace." Tsunade stood up, Naruto remained silent, and another decoder has entered the room

"Tsunade-sama! Suna was invaded by the Akatsuki! They have abducted the Kazekage!"

All three were instantly alarmed

'_The Kazekage!?'_ Jiraiya cursed, he never knew that Akatsuki would act again so quickly

"Tch… Guess we won't have time to evaluate your skills, Naruto, send in for Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, they're going on a mission. This time, I'm bringing you along… Naruto." Tsunade nodded and Naruto stood up, nodding

"You should already know by now who's the current Kazekage."

"Gaara…" Naruto said, he had a visit to the fellow jinchuriki when they were done being sidetracked from Nami. Gaara mentioned that he was aiming to become Kazekage and was already well on his way to be appointed as the next Kazekage

"Didn't you say you were going to quit being a shinobi?" Jiraiya asked smirking

"No… If I can atone for my sins and risk my life protecting everything, then I'll do it. This isn't for me, this is for Gaara and for the people back in Iwa." Naruto said

"And so, we have our old Naruto back, thank God you were here Tsunade, or else, we would have had an emo Naruto for the rest of our lives!" Jiraiya said lifting the mood

"Ero-sennin, thanks for cheering me up after what happened." Said Naruto and Jiraiya cracked a smile, good thing too, he didn't have to say more than what was necessary.

Tsunade however, raised an eyebrow; she would have to ask later about what was Jiraiya's method of cheering up.

A few minutes later, all of Team Seven arrived.

Kakashi was still sporting the same Konoha Jounin uniform, Sasuke was wearing a white high collar shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on his back, blue arm bracers, black pants and a black cloth supporting his pants tied by a leather belt, with a Tanto tied on his back, the characters inscribed in its Tsuba, Murakumo (Sword of Cloud Gathering)

Sakura had worn her red sleeveless dress up until her waist, fatigue shorts and her ever present gauntlets and black gloves

"Naruto? Is that you?" Asked a perplexed Sakura and Naruto answered her,

"The one and only!" Said the blonde with Sasuke remarking

"Still the loudmouth dobe I see, you think being trained with a Sannin would have shut your mouth once in a while." Sasuke turned, smirking with Naruto retorting at his comeback

"And you're still the same old bastard of man that doesn't know when to quit with the insults, damn Sasuke."

"Okay, okay, the familiar reunion ends here." Said Kakashi, closing his orange book

"Thank you Kakashi. Team Seven, I have a mission for you." Tsunade then handed over the mission profile

"Sunagakure is requesting aide from Konoha, and it seems, Sabaku no Gaara, the current Kazekage was kidnapped." Tsunade said standing up

"We believe that the perpetrators are members of Akatsuki, according to the description of what we could gather." Tsunade then looked out of the window

"You're mission… The four of you, is to go to Sunagakure, report to Baki, and await for further instructions, most likely, you'll be joining the team that will rescue Gaara."

Everyone of team seven nodded.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya looked at his student

"What Ero-sennin?"

"Just to make sure you don't mess up, I advise you not to use the technique you created during our training, it's an S rank for a reason." Jiraiya said

Naruto merely nodded and said, "I know…"

"Well then let's get this over with, shall we?" Kakashi said to his three students and all of them vanished in a puff of smoke

"Those three shall set an example to the world; they'll be the new Sannin." Tsunade then turned to her fellow Sannin

There was dead silence for a moment, a look of seriousness over took them, until finally both of them said at the same time

"There's something I want to ask"

"No, no, you first" Again at the same time…

The two sighed, this was going to take a while

Outside Konoha:

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood patiently still at the northern gate for Kakashi

"Two years and he's still late, haven't we gotten used to it by now?" Asked Sakura and Sasuke only nodded, annoyed at their lazy sensei

"To think he was a respectable jounin. My ass" Said Sasuke and Naruto chuckled at that thought. Can't blame the Uchiha from getting annoyed, old habits die hard as they say.

"Kakashi sure does know how to tick people off." Said Naruto waiting for their sensei to arrive

"That and he's a smooth talker." Said Sakura, both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her curiously

"What? It's true! Did you see how he swindled one of the ANBU corps who idolized him in eating at the Korean Barbecue place?" Asked Sakura to Sasuke and the Uchiha then hit his palm with a closed hand

"Now that I think about it, Sakura's right on that one. I've never seen Kakashi-sensei sweet talk his way out of a bill." Said Sasuke remembering that scene, Naruto still wondering

"That's right, you weren't there when we celebrated Sasuke's promotion to Jounin level weren't you, Naruto?"

Sasuke? Jounin? Naruto wondered what the hell happened while he was gone

Naruto had to shake his head and Sakura fully nodded

A puff of smoke indicated the jounin's late arrival

"You're late!" Sakura had yelled and Sasuke only had a vein popping out on his forehead

"Well, you see, my condom was missing so I had to find it and ultimately decide to buy a new one…"

"I really didn't need to hear that, sensei!" Sakura was shrieking covering her pure maiden ears from the perverted jokes Kakashi gave them

"And it seems the excuses changed too, Kakashi-sensei, you're thirty minutes late." Naruto only said and Kakashi just nodded and had a sweatdrop at the back of his head,

'_Naruto's changed…'_ Thought the copy nin as he viewed the blonde who was stretching his legs

"Wait!" A voice got the attention of team seven as they turned their heads back seeing a woman wearing a black kimono and a giant fan strapped on her back

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke answered

"She became the political ambassador from Suna, to act as a liaison."

"I heard about what happened, I'm coming with you guys." Said Temari and Naruto simply understood, Temari was Gaara's sibling, and he could somewhat understand why she chose to follow them back to Suna

"Alright, now with no more interruptions, we best be heading off to Suna!" With that, all of them vanished

While going on their way, Temari and the others couldn't quite figure out the new Naruto. He was… Different to say the least, he wasn't noisy right now nor was he impulsive, he had… Mellowed out for some odd reason

"Oi, Naruto, you alright?" Asked the older blonde

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Said the blonde jumping from treetop to treetop,

Kakashi looked on in interest

"That's new, even for someone like you." Sasuke replied in a snide comment and Naruto merely shrugged it off, Kakashi was right, Naruto changed

"Oi dobe, it's not like you to pass of an insult such as that." Said Sasuke

"Huh, whatever bastard." Naruto answered absentmindedly

Okay, now that seriously made sure Naruto changed

"Looks like we're getting close." Said Naruto, he could clearly see the sandy dunes that were ever present in Kaze no Kuni

"So, Naruto, I heard from Gaara that you were almost done with completing the songs." Said Temari and Naruto paled at the word, 'songs'

It was the last song that decimated Iwa, Kanshiki no Uta (Song of Judgment). Naruto had no idea the power behind that technique he was forced to use. The Fuujin had cautioned him about the technique, but it couldn't be helped. Naruto had no other alternative

Flashback:

"_Do you think you could change the world with your pathetic ideology!? You are no better than that peace loving idiot, Yondaime Hokage!"_

"_Don't you dare insult him, bastard! I came here to knock some sense into your head and stop this madness, you can't unite the world through force!"_

"_And you can't have peace when there is opposition! Eat this! Tsuchikage shiki: Ranmyaku no Touji! (Earth shadow style: Reign of Chaos)"_

_Meteors then fell from the sky, ignited by green flames, the meteors that hit the ground mad managed to burn some of the structures inside the village, some even hit pedestrians that burned them to ashes, the fire was truly unbearable even from ten meters away, the heat was radiating so much._

"_People like you, are the ones responsible in preventing true prosperity!"_

_And with those words the deed was done. Naruto closed his eyes and activated the Touzainanboku no Fuin (Seal of the Four Cardinal Directions)_

"_Fuutei… Godai no Uta… Kanshiki (Wind emperor, Fifth song: Judgement)"_

_The symbol for judgement glowed in luminescent white light, the chakra pouring out of the blonde and five strips of light escaped from the base of the kunai…_

"_This village has been swallowed by greed, malice, power. In order to pay for its crime, I shall pass out judgement."_

_With that, everything went white as Naruto raised the Tri pronged kunai in the air._

Flashback ends

"It looks like we're here." This brought Naruto our of his musings when he heard Temari's voice, they were closing on Sunagakure

Landing on the entrance, they proceeded inside, inside the village where the villagers had seen Naruto

Some of the villagers rejoiced

"It's Naruto-sama! Gaara-sama's most trusted confidant! I'm sure he'll save Kazekage-sama!"

Naruto merely shrugged at the thought

"Naruto's actually well loved in this village, ever since Gaara became Kazekage, Naruto would come and visit this place and talk to Gaara about how he was doing, often times, they have heard Gaara saying that Naruto was his most trusted confidant because of his influence over Gaara. Since then, the village has viewed Naruto as Gaara's equal." Said Temari and Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head

Soon, they had met Baki and were currently inside the hospital where Kankurou was confined, Sakura immediately got to work on the said man as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were forced to wait outside.

Baki was nowhere to be found after leading them back to the hospital, when Naruto had asked why he was going ahead, Baki reported that he had business to attend to with the elders. Naruto simply nodded and the three of them sat in the room… Waiting patiently

"So, how was Konoha while I was gone?" Asked the blonde and Sasuke simply answered

"It was fine, though that tension that happened a year back was pretty intense. When we got to Kumo, we had met another Jinchuuriki this time by the name of Killerbee, he was actually more obnoxious and more annoying than you because of his stupid rap." Said Sasuke remembering the Jinchuuriki that was raping feeling he was so good at it. Sasuke simply puked about his rhymes

"_Hachibi, Sting like a bee!" _Oh God how he was glad that he was finally rid of that loon case

"What brought you to Kumo anyway?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke simply answered

"I was given a letter to train with Raikage-sama, he thought me one of his most useful techniques in combating Sharingan users." Said Sasuke, smirking as he did so

Kakashi meanwhile, remained silent, he too was with the team Sasuke was in, and it was last year that he had finally wanted a sword, the sword that he carried, was from his father, the Murakumo. With this, Raiton based jutsu were easier to manipulate for Sasuke

"And what jutsu was that?" Asked the blonde, Sasuke was about to answer when the red light from the room was lifted

Sakura exited out of the room with a smile on her face

"Kankurou seems to be doing well now, we should let him rest."

"You can tell me about that jutsu later. Right now, we need Kankurou to pinpoint Gaara's exact location where he was last seen" Said Naruto

Upon entering the room, Kankurou immediately recognized the blonde

"Naruto, huh? Hehe, never thought I'd see the day I'd be needing help from a Konoha Nin, especially Naruto." Kankurou laughed weakly, and Temari settled him down

When Kankurou sat up, he slowly let the tears fall from his eyes

"I couldn't save him… Damn it!" Kankurou punched the mattress his body was still shaking

"I couldn't save my brother, I couldn't save Gaara!" Kankurou suddenly hit his head with the palm of his hand, feeling the failure of his one man rescue operation. By the time, the failure in saving Gaara was probably his failure in not being strong enough to face the innovative puppeteer from Suna, this did not mean however, that the failure that he received was all for naught.

Grabbing his left pocket, Kankurou gave Naruto and his team a piece of cloth that he shredded from one of the members of Akatsuki, particularly, Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands).

"Here, this is a piece of cloth I got from fighting Sasori, it would be helpful in tracking him down." Kankurou then handed the linen to Kakashi who summoned his all too familiar Ninken (Ninja dogs)

"Alright you guys, I want you to track down this scent, once you pinpoint the location tell me alright?" With that, the ninken vanished in sight after sniffing the little garment.

"Now while we wait till we can track these guys, let's have a little chat. I have heard that there was a new release of the Bingo Book just recently." Kakashi then went outside while the team followed suit. Suddenly, a woman, who was noticeably old jumped out and muttering

"Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (White Fang of Konoha)! Right now, I'll avenge my son!" The old woman jumped who was blocked by Sasuke with his forearm and Sharingan ablaze

Naruto was next to take initiative suddenly appearing from the old woman's side without so much as an indication,

'_His stealth capabilities improved!' _Thought Kakashi who saw Naruto flinging the punch at the old woman's stomach who then jumped and stepped on his arm back flipping away from the three

"Chiyo-sama, that's not the Shiroi Kiba, it's the Copy Ninja, you could see the similarities but overall, they're different." Said Baki, Chiyo then squinted her eyes

"I was just joking! Hahaha!" Chiyo began laughing and everyone felt the atmosphere turned weird

"For Real?" Uttered both Naruto and Sasuke

Chiyo then entered the room to talk to Kankurou, while team seven waited outside, where Baki was with them

"I'm sorry for causing all of you trouble…" A sudden howl was then heard, Kakashi looked at his subordinates and said

"I guess this is where we move out." Said Kakashi when Temari exited the hospital

"Please, allow me to go with you, Gaara is my brother, and I have a duty as his sister…" Someone then cut Temari off

"For the Sand to send someone to rescue the Kazekage, I'll be enough!" Chiyo then jumped down from the steel balcony and landed on the ground

"Chiyo-sama! But you…" Again Chiyo interrupted this time, she interrupted Baki

"Save it, the people here need more shinobi than rescuing Gaara to keep this place well guarded. That and I always wanted to see my grandson one more time." Chiyo mentioned

"Okay, Operation Rescue Gaara start!" Said Naruto and everyone vanished.

* * *

TBC

A preview of the future, Kuroi Kaze: Atonement, takes place in the Shippuuden timeline and just after a side story that I am willing to write in the near future entitled

Kuroi Kaze: Legend

Legend takes place during the two year gap of Naruto's training, circumstances occur and here's the story where it becomes the turning point of Naruto's life before Atonement.

Jutsu section!

What are the songs?

The songs are like Katas performed when doing Fuuton: Hien, they are determined by the power of their characters, where Howl is the weakest and Judgement is the strongest. These Katas were created to expand Naruto's plethora of jutsus and each Kata has a different effect. There are Five songs all in all, determined from the mark of the Hiraishin Kunai. What are the five songs you say? It is a S.E.C.R.E.T telling about the Five songs this early of Fuujin's chosen is like spoiling you too much already, so a teaser trailer is what we need.


End file.
